


Wing Buddy

by aionimica



Series: The Sword and the Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/pseuds/aionimica
Summary: “Don’t tell me what to do Kyp Durron.”“Jaina. Wait.”She did. The harsh lights of the hanger mixed with the glow of sublight engines as the X-wings prepared for takeoff. Her fighter whined as the astromech prepared it for liftoff, but Kyp was not ready to let her go. The effect on her skin was mesmerizing, casting it in a glow, though her eyes were dark and hard. A gust of wind cast about the hanger pulling hair from her braid, dancing across her face. And in that moment Kyp’s breath almost caught in his chest.Almost.





	Wing Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nymja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/gifts).



> prompted by tumblr user gizkasparadise: "Jaina signs herself up for a suicide mission--Kyp's not really Having that. for Reasons."

He was waiting when the call to arms went out over the flight bays. “ _All pilots to their fighters. Blue Squadron, take off in ten minutes. Dragon Mark on standby._ ”

Kyp rolled his eyes. Of all the names they could have come up with they came up with Dragon Mark? “Ridiculous…”

“That’s a suicide mission,” the pilot muttered under his breath.

Kyp Durron’s head lifted in interest. In all honesty, he had forgotten how many times he escaped the clutches of death - not really, he kept tally - and if the New Republic was foolish enough send one of their own to the jaws of death, hell would pay if he wasn’t involved.

Though as he propped himself against the hull of his StealthX, a stray thought came to him that maybe once, just this once, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to try and stay alive without additional obstacles.

Nah, that’s boring.

A smile broke his face as he turned to the pilot. “I wonder what idiot they got to agree to that mission,” he said lightly, grabbing his helmet.

The other pilot fell quiet, glancing around nervously. Frowning Kyp reached out in the Force: there was no danger if you didn’t count the impending doom miles above them. But there was one chaotic twist not too far away

The other pilot subtly nodded his head as Jaina Solo walked past.

“You’ve got to be kriffing me,” Kyp muttered. The universe really wanted him to die today.

He fell into a jog behind her as she headed towards her fighter. “Hey Jaina, wait up!”

“Not now Durron.” Her voice was clipped, her eyes didn’t even turn to meet him.

He frowned. Something inside of him snarled. “Why do I get the feeling you signed up for another suicide mission?”

“Why do you feel like it’s your job to babysit me?”

Kyp opened his mouth but then shut it. Jaina was an adult, or very nearly. However many times she tried to kill herself was not for him to judge, but that didn’t mean he liked being witness to her depravity. “Jaina, I’m sorry, I know that you’ve got a lot on your plate-”

“Understatement.”

He pressed on. “-but signing up for a suicide mission is not the way to handle it.”

He almost said it’s not the Jedi way but when she touched him in the Force, Kyp had to wonder exactly how much Jedi was left. He knew exactly how much Jedi was left in him and it fluctuated a bit more than the council might approve. But Jaina? Jaina was tipping on the edge.

Her face twisted and Kyp got the feelings he was looking right through him. When she spoke her voice was low and bitter. Jaina put a hand on the ladder of her fighter. “Don’t tell me what to do Kyp Durron.”

“Jaina. Wait.”

For once she did. Her fighter whined as the astromech ran it through its start-up sequence, but Kyp was not ready to let her go. The harsh lights of the hanger mixed with the glow of sublight engines as the X-wings prepared for takeoff.The effect on her skin was mesmerizing, casting it in a glow, though her eyes were dark and hard. A gust of wind cast about the hanger pulling hair from her braid, dancing across her face. And in that moment, Kyp’s breath almost caught in his chest.

Almost.

Crossing her arms, she pursed her lips, looking at him expectantly and for not the first time the Jedi master found himself speechless.

She was standing close, her eyes looking up to him, lips parted as she waited, just like he asked. She waited and it was all Kyp could do to keep from pulling her there and then, and kissing her, tasting her, feeling her against him, whispering that she didn’t need to do any of this for anyone.

She twisted around him in the Force, her presence crackling and volatile, threatening to pull him down. He knew he should resist, but there was a pull there and when exactly had he been able to ever say no to Jaina? He knew what he should do, Kyp knew what he should say, but the pull of the Force was too strong to deny.

“I’m not letting you go up there,” he started, softly. Jaina’s eyes widened and his hand went to his lightsaber, just in case.

“Damn it, Durron-”

“Alone.”

She pursed her lips before pulling on her helmet. “Fine,” she said after a moment, her resignation in the Force less disappointed and more relieved. “But don’t slow me down.”

Kyp grinned, his mouth curved in easy delight. “Wasn’t planning on it.”


End file.
